


Con un poco de magia

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2018, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: ¡Buenas! Pues... Acá estamos, con la BoKuroo Week! Generalmente no completo todas las semanas que me pongo de meta, pero me tengo fe en esta. Hay que ver que pasa, jaja. Hm... Veamos, cosas que deberia decir. Es un Harry Potter AU, con Kuroo en Slytherin y Bokuto en Gryffindor. La rivalidad importa muy poco fuera del Quidditch... Creo que eso es todo lo importante jaja. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!





	1. I can still feel you

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Pues... Acá estamos, con la BoKuroo Week! Generalmente no completo todas las semanas que me pongo de meta, pero me tengo fe en esta. Hay que ver que pasa, jaja. Hm... Veamos, cosas que deberia decir. Es un Harry Potter AU, con Kuroo en Slytherin y Bokuto en Gryffindor. La rivalidad importa muy poco fuera del Quidditch... Creo que eso es todo lo importante jaja. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Kuroo más de una vez se había arrepentido de algo que había dicho, generalmente al terminar haciendo sentir mal a alguien, de lo cual se burlaban quienes lo conocían. Era un estudiante perteneciente a Slytherin, era lo menos que se podía esperar de él. 

Pero nunca se arrepintió tanto de abrir su boca como ese día. Le había dicho a Bokuto que fueran a buscar el Mapa del Merodeador que tenía el vicedirector. Había parecido una gran idea en el momento. Podían encontrarse en la noche, probar sus hechizos, preparar bromas. Con la capa de invisibilidad de Bokuto y el mapa, no había forma de que los atraparan haciendo nada. 

La idea era demasiado tentadora, y todo lo que tenían que hacer era llegar con mucho cuidado al salón de clases del profesor, asegurarse de no llamar su atención, abrir un cajón y tomarlo. 

Aunque no sería raro que Bokuto fuera por la vida sin un plan, decidieron que lo mejor era tener uno y apegarse a él lo más posible. No creían que fueran a tener problemas con el vicedirector, pero aun así era mejor ser cauteloso. Bokuto iba por delante tapándolos a ambos con la capa, mientras que Kuroo se encargaba de vigilar sus espaldas y de proveer la suficiente luz como para que caminaran sin tropezar.

Entraron exitosamente al salón iluminado de forma tenue. Ya que Kuro había deshecho su hechizo, no podía ver con claridad. Ergo, no tuvo oportunidad de darse cuenta de que Bokuto se había detenido de repente. Chocaron, llamando la atención del hombre. 

― ¿Quién anda ahí?

A medida que su profesor se acercaba, ellos se iban alejando, con cuidado de estar cubiertos por la capa. Justo en el momento en el que iba a realizar un hechizo en su dirección para revelarlos, Bokuto empujó suavemente a Kuroo contra unos bancos, evitando por un pelo el hechizo. 

― ¡Me estás aplastando! ―susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído por su acompañante

― ¡Sh!

Ya que Bokuto sostenía la capa, tuvo que poner sus brazos alrededor de Kuroo para asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran cubiertos. Estaban apenas a metros del profesor, y podían meterse en problemas si éste los descubria allí. Con cada segundo, la respiración de Kuroo se aceleraba más y más.

El vicedirector dejó el asunto y continuó con lo suyo. Kuroo entendió entonces qué había hecho que Bokuto se frenara la primera vez. No pudo evitar volverse a ver a su profesor por más de un par de segundos, pero luego se concentró en el plan. 

Sabían de buena fuente que el mapa estaba en uno de los cajones. Se lo habían confiscado a un conocido, pero éste ya se sabía los atajos y no lo necesitaba. Encontraron fácilmente el pergamino, coincidía con la descripción que tenían. 

Mientras se dirigían a la entrada del salón, el profesor seguía con su tarea de hacer crecer su cabello con un hechizo. Si hubieran tenido el tiempo para ello, seguramente se habrían reído y tratado de tomar algunas fotos, pero al tener el botín en las manos y sin ganas de volver a arriesgarse, salieron lo más rápido posible del salón de clases.

Siguieron sin parar hasta un pasadizo secreto que habían descubierto un tiempo atrás, y fue entonces que tomaron el mapa y recitaron las palabras para activarlo. Comenzaron a dibujarse las líneas y tomar la forma del castillo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente tenían todo el castillo frente a sus ojos. Podían ver a todas las personas. El vicedirector seguía en el salón, sus amigos en las salas comunes de cada casa, y la gente que estaba fuera de éstas eran parejas. 

― ¡Este mapa es genial!―gritó Bokuto, mientras señalaba toda las partes que le parecían interesantes

―Hm… Sí…

― ¿Kuroo? ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara roja. 

―Sí… ¿Sabes qué? Quédate el mapa. Lo veremos mañana, estoy muy cansado… Tuve un día largo. 

―Ah, claro. ¿Seguro que quieres que lo conserve? 

―Si, no hay problema. Además, así se te pasa la emoción y mañana podemos estudiarlo bien. Quiero conocer todos los pasadizos que tiene el castillo.  

―¡Vale! ¡Que duermas bien!

Llegó a su habitación y se cambió apresurado, intentando meterse en la cama y olvidar todo. Incluso luego de haberse cambiado la ropa podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Bokuto cuando se habían pegado para evitar ser descubiertos, y aún metiéndose en la cama podía sentir como su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. 

Aun tapándose la cara con las almohadas y apretando sus ojos con fuerza en un desesperado esfuerzo por dormirse, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al recordar lo cerca de su rostro que había estado Bokuto, y las tremendas ganas que había tenido de besarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Voy a terminar esta semana cueste lo que cueste, por tanto, espero que tengan ganas de seguir leyéndome a lo largo de los dias.  
> ¡Hasta la...!  
> ¿Cómo? ¿Que quien tenía el mapa antes de este par?  
> ¡Es muy simple! ¡Akaashi!  
> Sin más que decir espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡Hasta el próximo!


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían sido unas buenas vacaciones. Había visitado a sus amigos muggle, también había tenido oportunidad de quedar con sus amigos del mundo mágico, pero a pesar de todo, no había dejado de extrañarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas una vez más! Acá estamos con el segundo día de la semana BoKuroo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien!~ Algún dato que no sea muy relevante a la historia? Bueno~~ Kuroo es hijo de padres brujos, pero el padre es hijo de muggles, mientras que Bokuto es hijo de muggles. ¿Esto hace algo a la historia? No, creo que no.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Habían sido unas buenas vacaciones. Había visitado a sus amigos muggle, también había tenido oportunidad de quedar con sus amigos del mundo mágico, pero a pesar de todo, no había dejado de extrañarlo.

Si bien había disfrutado de sus salidas con Kenma, de sus encuentros con Oikawa y Sawamura, de pasar el tiempo simplemente olvidándose de la academia y poniéndose al día con otras cosas (Ya que tenían prohibida la magia en vacaciones, algo que Sawamura se encargó de repetirle bastante), sus días habían sido muy tranquilos, ya que Bokuto no había vuelto a casa para esas vacaciones.

Estaba ocupado con entrenamientos de Quidditch. Los reclutadores le tenían el ojo encima por ser uno de los mejores cazadores de su edad, y no perdían oportunidad de asegurarse de que estaban apostando por un buen jugador.

Los días con Bokuto eran un poco más brillantes. Siempre tenía alguna cosa que quería probar, y la mayoría de las veces los profesores las catalogaban como travesuras, aún si ese no era su intención. Como la vez que probaron magia en artefactos muggle y crearon una explosión masiva. Siempre había sido bastante serio para su edad, y gracias a eso, la primera vez que llegó a su casa una lechuza con una nota avisándole a sus padres de una sanción, no hicieron más que reír. Sus notas no bajaban y no estaba molestando a nadie, y su puesto como golpeador de Slytherin tampoco corría riesgo.

Según ellos, reía más y se comportaba como un chico de su edad, y podían pasar por alto una sanción mientras no se le hiciera costumbre. Su madre, una bruja increíblemente perceptiva, le había susurrado que ella también había tenido un par de sanciones por culpa de otra persona, y que estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado a alguien especial.

En resumidas cuentas, desde esa noche donde no había podido dormir por darle vueltas a las palabras de su madre, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía un flechazo en Bokuto.

Había empezado dándose cuenta de lo mucho que pensaba en qué estaría haciendo. Si Sawamura lo estaríaregañando por equivocarse al preparar una poción. Si estaríapracticando con Hinata. Si había olvidado mirar la nueva contraseña para entrar a la sala común y estaría buscando a Iwaizumi desesperadamente.

Luego sus sentimientos habíanpasado al Quidditch, y a lo mucho que quería verlo bien. Cada vez que lo veía jugar no podía evitar animarlo y sentirse orgulloso cada vez que veía que la Quaffle pasaba a través de los aros. Por otra parte, cuando se enfrentaban, no podía evitar enviar la Bludger hacia su lado, provocándole. Si el equipo de Kuroo perdía, lo felicitaría por sus anotaciones aun si hubieran ganado por atrapar la Snitch, y si ganaba, podía animarlo e incitarlo a que pidieran permiso para practicar juntos un poco. Era una situación en la que ganaba de igual manera, aun si prefería aquellas en las que el equipo de Bokuto ganaba. Sonreía enormemente y Kuroo quería proteger esa sonrisa tan genuina.

Por eso, había sido una de las personas que le había incitado a tomar su oportunidad y demostrarles a todos los reclutadores lo mucho que valía. Aun si cada día de sus vacaciones añoraba verlo reír, o si extrañaba practicar con él, o vagar por los pasillos del castillo hablando sobre hechizos que podían probar.

Esos días habían terminado y él había ido a dejar algunas cosas junto a Oikawa a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Los celulares resultaban inservibles en el castillo, así que tenía que tirar de instinto para buscar a su mejor amigo. Por supuesto, su primera parada fue el comedor.

― ¡Kuroo, aquí!

Si bien gracias a la tecnología muggle (que muchos de sus amigos de sangre pura no entendían) podían hablarse constantemente, no era lo mismo. Podían hablar sobre sus días una vez que Bokuto llegaba del entrenamiento, bromeaban un poco, y luego se iban a dormir.

No era lo mismo que tenerlo frente a él, con los brazos abiertos entre los otros estudiantes de Gryffindor mientras lucía su escoba nueva, regalo de un posible patrocinador. No era lo mismo escucharlo reírse queimaginárselo, se sentía mil veces mejor. Había extrañado ese par de ojos mirándolo tan intensamente y sentir que se derretía ante ellos. Había extrañado hasta ese cabello tan extraño que más de una vez habían intentado arreglar con diversos productos tanto mágicos como muggles, pero del cual el chico estaba orgulloso al terminarse el día.

Poco le importo su reputación, y la supuesta rivalidad que debía existir entre sus casas, y fue corriendo hacia él.

Lo había extrañado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Estoy muy satisfecha con este drabble. Ah, por cierto, no creo que tengan una continuidad en especifico entre los capitulos, si no mas bien que todo ocurre en distintas fechas en el mismo universo. Aun no estoy segura, todo podria cambiar mañana jaja.  
> Sin más que decir espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡Hasta el próximo!


	3. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, tras el consejo de la campeona, había logrado abrirlo y escuchar su contenido. Akaashi lo había ayudado a descifrar el acertijo que le proponían poco tiempo antes de la prueba. Las sirenas cantaban, avisándole que tomarían a alguien valioso para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! ¡Día tres! Faltan apenas minutos para que el día termine, así que no estoy atrasada. Estoy... Tan satisfecha con el capítulo de hoy. Siento que está todo lo que quería decir, que las palabras simplemente fluían y aparecían como por arte de magia en la pantalla de la computadora (Jaja. ¡Magia, en un au de harry potter! ¿Chiste muy malo? En fin.) En este nos centraremos en el torneo de los tres magos.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

El Torneo de los Tres Magos era una competición que se realizaba entre tres colegios de magia, en el cual se elegía a un campeón de cada uno de los colegios para que participara en tres pruebas, y al ganar sería premiado con dinero y el reconocimiento del mundo mágico.

Había estado estático cuando el director lo nombró. Cuando el supuesto juez imparcial, el Cáliz de Fuego, decidió que él era apto para representar al colegio en la competencia.

Al final, la primera prueba había pasado rápido. Había tres huevos protegidos por dragones y ellos tenían que hacer lo que pudieran para tomarlos en un determinado tiempo para que la prueba se considerara completada. Se ayudaron entre los tres para conseguirlos, y al final los jueces tuvieron que puntuarlos por la complejidad y eficacia de sus hechizos. Para la segunda prueba, se requería tener el huevo y buscar la forma de abrirlo.

― ¡Bokuto-san! ¡Ya lo comprendí! Los dragones que custodiaban estos huevos... Sabes de qué elemento eran, ¿Cierto? Si le das esas condiciones al huevo... Quizás puedas abrirlo.

Finalmente, tras el consejo de la campeona, había logrado abrirlo y escuchar su contenido. Akaashi lo había ayudado a descifrar el acertijo que le proponían poco tiempo antes de la prueba. Las sirenas cantaban, avisándole que tomarían a alguien valioso para él.

Iwaizumi y Oikawa lo habían ayudado a perfeccionar el encantamiento casco burbuja, cuando el esperaba que lo hiciera Kuroo. Oikawa había insinuado bastante explícitamente que, aunque seguía enojado con él, estaba preocupado por su seguridad, y trabajaron duro para que el hechizo funcionara. Por eso, no tuvo dudas hasta que llegó al fondo del lago. Tenía su varita lista, y había aprendido varios hechizos que le servirían para el momento. Pero la varita casi se le soltaba de las manos y todos los hechizos se desvanecieron de su mente en cuanto lo vio a lo lejos.

Habían tomado a Kuroo para una prueba en la que él no tenía nada que ver, habían estado peleados desde el momento en que los tres campeones fueron nombrados y le preguntó a Bokuto por qué no le había dicho que se había anotado.

En cuanto se acercó, también pudo distinguir la silueta de una joven rubia al lado de Kuroo. Debía ser la amiga de la campeona de Beauxbatons. Al lado de ellos no había nadie, seguro el campeón de Durmstrang ya se había llevado a su persona preciada, lo que significaba que no debía de tener mucho más tiempo para salir del agua. Alejó a los monstruos y luchó contra las cuerdas que mantenían a Kuroo atado. Las criaturas comenzaron a impacientarse, probablemente debido al correr de la hora, y a tirarle de las piernas. Habían conseguido arrastrarlo luego de que intentara pelear contra ellos, y sentía que el hechizo se desvanecía mientras más intentaba pelear contra los agarres en sus piernas. Por un momento, se preguntó qué pasaría si no podía sacar a Kuroo del lago. El director no permitiría que le pasara nada a él, ¿Cierto?

_"―Sabes que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con que te hayas metido al torneo, Bokuto. Pero es cierto que eres un gran mago. Un poco estúpido a veces, pero tu potencial es increíble. Tienes tantas oportunidades de ganar este torneo como los otros campeones. No dudes eso."_

No. Kuroo estaría decepcionado si no era él quien lo sacaba del agua. Movió su varita con toda la fuerza que podía, realizando un encantamiento aturdidor para alejarse de los monstruos. Deshizo el nudo de las muñecas de Kuroo y lo tomó con todas sus fuerzas, levantando su varita con el oxígeno que le quedaba.

― ¡Ascendio!

No estaba preocupado por el marcador. Unas personas les alcanzaron unas toallas, Sawamura y Akaashi, supuso, pero Bokuto estaba demasiado ocupado intentando secar a Kuroo. Tenía todo el cabello pegado al rostro entrándole a los ojos y había escupido agua, además de que tomaba demasiadas bocanadas de aire seguidas. Estaba completamente desorientado, y asustado. No pudo evitar abrazarlo, intentando calmarlo con todo lo que tenía.

― ¿Qué-

―Estás bien, Tetsu. No pasa nada.

Kuroo le correspondió el abrazo. Una parte de sí decía que era por el miedo, o por buscar el calor corporal (El cual no tenía mucho, ya que también estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.) El director anunció al ganador, el cual resultó ser Bokuto apenas por unos segundos. Los llevaron a todos a la enfermería y recibieron cambios de ropa, pero a pesar de que Iwaizumi y Sawamura le decían que Kuroo estaría bien solo, no quería despegarse de él.

Si bien dormía un poco más tranquilo tras haber bebido chocolate caliente y recostarse en la cama, Bokuto no había podido olvidarse de todo lo sucedido ese día. Sí, casi había muerto a manos de criaturas marinas, la campeona de Beauxbatons estuvo a punto de robarle el primer lugar, pero nada se comparaba a haber visto a Kuroo en el medio del agua, inconsciente, por su culpa.

Quería cuidar de él. Apenas se removió incómodo en la cama, estaba allí para acariciarle el cabello y calmarlo. Y cada vez que Kuroo se relajaba, Bokuto tenía una sensación de felicidad que no podía compararse con ninguna otra, pero que aun así era más maravillosa que la fascinación que tuvo la primera vez que vio un hechizo, la primera victoria con el equipo de Quidditch. Era una sensación casi tan fantástica como la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que quizás, sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas otra vez! Ah, Bokuto es tan puro y lindo y precioso. Estoy enamorada de este chico, pero lo comparto con Kuro. No sabía bien como manejarme con este día (Fantasy) porque... Bueno, todo esto es fantasía, también. Magia, seres extraños, un romance tan lindo... Ejem, Así que decidí hacer esto. Además, fue la primera idea que tuve. ¡Quiero hacer un torneo de los tres magos! En fin.  
> ¡Hasta el próxim-  
> ¿Cómo? ¿Que cuales son los otros campeones del torneo? Hm~~ ¡Shimizu y Ushijima, por supuesto!  
> Sin más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> ¡Hasta el próximo!


	4. You can't always get what you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ―Sé que tienes razón. Eres mi mejor amigo y debería haberte dicho algo antes de hacerlo. Pero ahora no hay nada que pueda cambiarse, y la próxima prueba será la más difícil de todas. Quiero que esta sea la última noche en que estemos peleados. Por eso… ¿Me concedes este último baile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Yo otra vez, con esta cosa que está intentando tomar forma y con la cual estoy increíblemente satisfecha. También conocida como mi serie para la Bokuroo Week, jaja. Este en particular tiene conexión con el anterior, el torneo de los tres magos. En fin.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

― ¿Por favor?

― ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Shirofuku? Seguro que ella no tendría problema en acompañarte.

―Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, no a ella. Por favor, Kuroo. No quiero que sigamos peleados.

El Yule Balls, llamado normalmente el Baile de Navidad, era un evento que se daba entre la competencia del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Era una noche para que la gente de los colegios se conociera y pudieran pasar una noche tranquila, entre música y bebidas deliciosas. Estaban los que iban por compromiso, los que iban para pasar una velada romántica con su pareja, los que iban con sus amigos para divertirse, todo tipo de personas. Para los campeones, era una noche donde podían relajarse. Si sabían bailar, claro.  

― ¿Tengo que tomarte de la cintura?

― ¿Qué? ¡No, yo debería hacerlo!

― ¡Pero soy yo el que tiene que abrir el baile!

― ¡Y yo soy más alto!

― ¡La campeona del otro colegio lleva a su pareja de la cintura!

― ¡Está con una persona más pequeña que ella!

Tenían que dar un giro y levantar a uno en brazos, paso que obviaron. La discusión se solucionó cuando giraron una vez más y las parejas se intercambiaron, y Bokuto terminó bailando con Ushijima. Para su sorpresa, el chico pudo levantarlo sin problemas, causando la risa de todos los presentes.

Cuando la música cambió a una más conocida para los adolescentes, abandonaron la pista y fueron a tomar algo. Charlaron un poco con sus amigos, se rieron de varias cosas.

― ¿Sabían que el vicedirector cree que nadie sabe que su cabello está hechizado?

― ¡Pobre hombre!

Entre risas, la hora fue pasando y con ella, una variedad de música. Cuando comenzó la ronda de los bailes lentos, ellos se quedaron sentados, bebiendo ponche y comentando sobre lo que veían.

―Allí está Oikawa con Iwaizumi. Debe de haber sido duro convencerlo de venir y de bailar.

―Hm.

― ¿Kuroo?

―Aún no te he perdonado del todo, Bokuto.

―Lo sé.

―Y aun si todo en esta noche es perfecta, no voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente. Puedes morir. Creo que deberías por lo menos haberme avisado que planeabas poner tu nombre. Me hubiera preparado mentalmente para ello.

―De haberte avisado, me habrías convencido de no ponerlo. Te conozco, Kuroo.

―Sí, tienes razón. Lo hubiera hecho. Porque sabría que te escogerían, y enfrentarías pruebas peligrosas. Hace tiempo no muere nadie en estos torneos, y definitivamente no querría que la racha se rompiera contigo. Pero, por otra parte, también entiendo tu motivo, y es por eso por lo que no puedo estar enojado contigo. Ugh, quisiera estar en casa para tomar unas cervezas. Tendría un mejor juicio estando ebrio.

―…

― ¿No vas a decirme nada?

―Sé que tienes razón. Eres mi mejor amigo y debería haberte dicho algo antes de hacerlo. Pero ahora no hay nada que pueda cambiarse, y la próxima prueba será la más difícil de todas. Quiero que esta sea la última noche en que estemos peleados. Por eso… ¿Me concedes este último baile?

Kuroo lo miró fijo, antes de terminar dándole la mano, resignado. Avanzaron entre medio de las parejas hasta encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente alejado como para no oírlos besándose, pero si para escuchar la música, así fuera débil. Era un baile simbólico, donde dejaban una pelea atrás.

Un paso, dos, tres, sin apartar la mirada del otro. Se sentía como si ellos fueran los únicos que bailaban. Luego de un pisotón y una maldición, el ambiente terminó de aligerarse y volverse aquel en el que estaban acostumbrados a estar. Pero seguía existiendo una tensión por estar tan cerca. La música iba llegando a su final, y estaban apenas a segundos de cruzar una línea de la que no habría vuelta atrás. A centímetros de aceptar por completo lo que les pasaba.

Pero el hechizo se rompió en cuanto una de las autoridades decidió interrumpirlos.

― ¡Profesor!

―Bokuto, los directores de los otros colegios y yo queremos decirles unas palabras antes de que tengan que centrarse en la tercera prueba, ven. No te molesta, ¿Cierto, Kuroo?

―No… Para nada.

Se alejaron. Bokuto no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás aun si no podía distinguir la figura de Kuroo. Podría haber sido una noche perfecta con un broche de oro.

―Cambia la cara de afligido, Bokuto. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Pero ¿No crees que sería mucho mejor si lo hicieras una vez que ganes el torneo?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El beso que no fue~ Que profesor más malo, este Nekomata... Ah, ¿No les había dicho que era Nekomata? ¡Ahora lo saben!  
> Tengo que admitir que en un momento sentí que estaba haciendo a Kuroo muy demandante, jaja. Pero son mejores amigos entre los que pasa algo más, y me pareció que tenía derecho a hacerle un planteo. Kuroo a pesar de los castigos y las bromas es un buen estudiante, y definitivamente podría haberlo ayudado a prepararse para las pruebas si no hubiera estado enojado. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> ¡Hasta el próximo!


	5. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ―Entonces… Química, ¿Eh?  
> ―Sí. Es raro, ¿No? Soy un mago de sangre pura y aun así quiero saber sobre los muggles. Mis ancestros de Slytherin estarían avergonzados de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Día cinco de esta hermosa semana. Increíble, ¿No creen? En fin, es tarde, estoy escribiendo esto medio dormida, así que mejor vamos a lo nuestro.   
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

―Entonces… Química, ¿Eh?

―Sí. Es raro, ¿No? Soy un mago de sangre pura y aun así quiero saber sobre los muggles. Mis ancestros de Slytherin estarían avergonzados de mí.

―Qué suerte que no estén vivos, entonces.

Kuroo le había dicho que quería estudiar cosas distintas a la magia, aun cuando gracias a sus notas había recibido una oferta del Ministerio de Magia. Le había dicho a Bokuto que buscaría entrar eventualmente, cuando se sintiera listo, pero que por ahora quería estudiar más. Pociones y química eran similares, en ambas se mezclaban cosas para obtener otra. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, sabiendo de la naturaleza curiosa de su hijo.

Por su parte, Bokuto había sido reclutado por un equipo profesional de Quidditch y había saltado a la oferta sin pensarlo demasiado. Kuroo sabía que era su pasión desde que se había enterado de que existía. Lo único que alcanzaba su amor por ese deporte era uno similar, el volleyball, un juego muggle. Se imaginaba que, de no haber sido un mago, estaría aceptando una oferta para jugar profesionalmente en el mundo muggle.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar entre amigos y comentarse sus planes, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Menos Bokuto y Kuroo, por supuesto. Era una de las últimas noches que pasarían en el castillo. Como tal, todavía tenían una última travesura para realizar.

Una vez que todas las luces se apagaron, se reunieron en un pasadizo secreto, como de costumbre. Kuroo había sido el último en llevarse el mapa, por lo tanto, era el que recitaría el hechizo para abrirlo.

―Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Se envolvieron con la capa y avanzaron a su destino, cuidando de no encontrarse con nadie. Años atrás, cuando habían empezado a usarla, había sido extraño. Tenían pánico de estar tan cerca y tocarse, pero sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbraron a los toque y roces involuntarios. Se les volvió habitual estar tan cerca del espacio personal del otro.

No hubo problemas

― ¿Estás listo, Kuroo?

―Claro.

Kuroo apoyó la varita sobre el mapa. Les había servido bien durante tantos años, y sentían que tenían que dejárselo a alguien, ya que una vez fuera del castillo no les serviría de nada. Sonrieron y Kuroo pronunció las palabras adecuadas.

―Travesura realizada, o alguien podría leerlo.

Su última travesura, era legarle el mapa a alguien cercano a ellos. De esa forma, cerraban un ciclo, una etapa, y se preparaban para la siguiente. Para los estudios terciarios, para los trabajos.

Dejaron el mapa (El cual volvió a ser un simple pergamino) en la habitación del alumno que habían elegido, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y salieron del lugar con la capa.

―Prométeme que me verás jugar al menos de vez en cuando.

―Bo, no es que eso sea difícil. Puedo aparecer en el lugar de tu partido, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

― ¡Igual deberías prometérmelo!

―Venga, lo prometo. Ahora, ¿Puedes por favor acompañarme a mi habitación?

Sería difícil. Incluso con magia, con poder aparecer donde quisieran, no sería fácil mantener una relación a distancia. Tenían que estar separados para cumplir sus metas. Por eso, en ese instante, en su último año, en las últimas veces que compartirían la capa de invisibilidad, ninguno tenía problema en tomar cada uno un extremo del manto. No mientras sus manos estuvieran entrelazadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas otra vez! Cuando pensé en este día, tengo que admitir que pensé en hacer algo separado a este AU. Pero me encariñé y ahora lo quiero seguir aquí, jaja. Así que pensé en lo que implica crecer y seguir estudiando, y es separarse de las personas queridas. Yo empecé la universidad apenas esta semana y si supieran lo mucho que extraño a mis amigos... No es lo mismo, jaja. Pero Bokuto y Kuroo tienen en claro lo que quieren hacer de sus vidas, y para eso tienen que separarse. Sólo temporalmente, claro. En fin, ya lo dije antes, es tarde y desvario, jaja.   
> Mi dato de color del día es: ¡El mapa pasó a Tsukki!   
> Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado.   
> ¡Hasta el próximo!


	6. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantener una llamada con alguien en la otra parte del mundo para escuchar lo que se decía en un estadio repleto de gente no era la idea más inteligente que había tenido Kuroo en su vida, ni tampoco la más barata, pero necesitaba sentir que estaba allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Anteúltimo capítulo de esta serie con la que me encariñé mucho, jaja. Me atrasé un día porque~~ tenía la mitad escrita y había estado ocupada, asi que decidí que lo terminaría a la noche. Cuestión, a la noche me dormí con la computadora en la cama, jaja. Y al final dije "Pues escribo el último y los subo a ambos!" Así que aquí estamos.

Mantener una llamada con alguien en la otra parte del mundo para escuchar lo que se decía en un estadio repleto de gente no era la idea más inteligente que había tenido Kuroo en su vida, ni tampoco la más barata, pero necesitaba sentir que estaba allí. Había pasado meses sin ver a Bokuto, y en ese instante estaba en medio de la semana de exámenes. Podría haberse tomado el tiempo de ir a ver jugar a su pareja y hacer aparecer un examen entre los papeles de su profesor, o hacerle creer que lo había perdido, pero había prometido que no se aprovecharía de la magia para mejorar su vida. Había decidido tomar estudios muggles, pues los aprobaría como uno. 

― ¡Y el cazador, Bokuto Koutarou, anota nuevamente!

― ¿¡Escuchaste, Tetsu-chan?! ¡Fue gracias a Iwa-chan!

―Sí, escuche, Oikawa. ¿El buscador ya vio la Snitch?

―Hm...No. ¡Oh, Boku-chan va otra vez!

Pero eso no implicaba que no tuviera sus momentos en los que sólo quería volver a estar a su lado.

Pese a todo, seguían agradeciendo los artefactos muggles, aun si escuchar la voz del otro ciertamente era una espada de doble filo. Podía ser revitalizante, pero por otro lado hacían surgir todos los recuerdos y el preguntarse si en verdad valía tanto la pena la distancia. Si valía la pena mantener algo a distancia por tanto tiempo.

En momentos como esos, Kuroo terminaba apartándose de sus estudios y mirando sus fotos. Por su bien, había decidido no poner una imagen de ambos en su fondo de pantalla o bloqueo. Lo extrañaría incluso más, y seguramente se le escaparían las lágrimas más seguido. 

Por su parte, Bokuto se sentía igual. Aunque estaba muy feliz con la racha de victorias de su equipo y la posibilidad de que lo nombraran capitán, lo extrañaba. Sabía que la distancia era un mal que tenían que afrontar, por eso apreciaba cada vez que arreglaban una fecha para salir. Sabía que podía decidir viajar y volver esa misma noche a su hotel, pero no se sentiría correcto si eso significaba que alejaría a Kuroo de sus estudios. Aunque no se explicara como no podía realizar unos cálculos de porcentaje de rendimiento cuando era un experto en la preparación de pociones y los hechizos siempre le habían salido fluidos, él no había sido mucho mejor en los estudios muggles, así que no podía decir nada.

Pero las cosas cambiaban si Kuroo no estaba estudiando, ni Bokuto en un partido importante. Un mensaje hacía que el otro estuviera a su lado en cuestión de minutos, y simplemente disfrutaran de la compañía del otro.

Aunque ninguno lo dijera, esos encuentros eran incluso más importantes que todas las citas que pudieran programar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas otra vez! No tengo mucho que decir, jaja. La distancia es algo que ocurre cuando la gente crece y tiene otras responsabilidades, así que decidí irme por ahí.   
> Un dato de color como siempre. Bueno, Oikawa quiso morirse cuando llegó la factura de su celular y vio que Kuroo había hecho una llamada por cobrar, el bastardo.  
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
> ¡Hasta el próximo!


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El chico estaba arrodillado en el pasto, y su mano estaba sobre el pasto. Se acercó para ver si estaba bien, pero se quedó sin habla cuando vio cómo las plantas cerca de él florecían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡BUENAS! ¡ÚLTIMO DÍA DE LA HERMOSA SEMANA BOKUROO! Ah~~ Estoy muy feliz por haber terminado esto, muy muy feliz. Terminé creando algo de lo cual estoy orgullosa, jaja. ¡Y eso que nunca había escrito para Bokuroo antes! De todas formas, estoy muy feliz, jaja. ¡Quiero subirlo ya!  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos al final!

La primera vez que Bokuto lo vio, fue cuando estaba entrando a una lechuza con una carta a la madrugada. Lo había despertado el ruido de las alas del animal, y se había quedado espiando por simple curiosidad. Al otro día, les preguntó a sus padres si por alguna casualidad sabían si el vecino tenía una mascota, pero su respuesta fue negativa. 

Lo olvidó al poco tiempo, pues el animal no había vuelto a aparecer, y si bien vivían al lado, no iban a la escuela juntos, así que no habían pasado más allá de saludarse.

La segunda vez que lo vio, fue un fin de semana en el que se había despertado antes que sus padres y decidió salir a jugar al jardín. El chico estaba arrodillado en el pasto, y su mano estaba sobre el pasto. Se acercó para ver si estaba bien, pero se quedó sin habla cuando vio cómo las plantas cerca de él florecían. Debió haber soltado algún sonido, pues el chico levantó la vista preocupado y entró corriendo a su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

La tercera vez y aquella en que se dio cuenta que ocurría, fue una noche de vacaciones. Estaba comiendo tranquilamente con sus padres, mirando la televisión. Su madre le preguntaba si sabía de algún lugar al que quisiera ir, pues su escuela anterior había dejado muy en claro que no lo recibirian con los brazos abiertos. No era su culpa, pero siempre pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor y no había forma de explicarlas. Sus padres lo atribuyeron a estar en el lugar y la hora incorrectas, pues sabían que su hijo no sería capaz de hacer ni la mitad de las cosas de la que lo habían acusado a lo largo de su corta vida. 

Cuando su madre levantó la mesa, fue que se escuchó un golpe contra la puerta. Sus padres se observaron, preguntándose si esperaban visitas, pero no fue así. Con cautela, su padre abrió la puerta y preguntó quién era, sólo para dejar entrar a una lechuza, la cual aterrizó en la mesa al lado de Bokuto. Dejó en sus manos una carta y salió volando. La siguió y la escuchó golpearse contra la ventana de su habitación. La abrió, y la vio volar hacia la ventana del vecino y desaparecer frente a ella, como por arte de magia. 

Aunque no había olvidado la carta, sus padres le pidieron tiempo para explicarle lo que ocurría. Que a la mañana le contarían lo que había pasado. 

Por supuesto, se levantó antes que ellos, y salió al jardín. Se acercó a la casa del vecino, preguntándose si la lechuza seguiría ahí.

―¿Qué haces?

Bokuto evitó caerse por pura suerte.

―¡Te vi con una lechuza, anoche!

―¿Ah? ¿Estás loco o algo?

―¡Yo la vi! ¡Entró por tu ventana!―insistió

―¡No sé de qué me hablas!

― ¡Te ha traído una carta, la he visto! ¡A mi también!

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que el chico dejara la defensiva de lado. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. 

―… Tú… ¿Lo dices en serio?

―¡Sí! Aunque mis padres no me han dicho que es. 

―Vaya… Mamá me dijo que creía que tú eras como nosotros pero… ¿Tus padres son brujos? 

―¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No me digas que crees en esas leyendas!

―Entonces… ¿Puedes explicar por qué te pasan cosas raras? 

―Yo…

―Lo sabía. Mira, papá me enseñó esto.

El chico se arrodilló en el pasto, y apoyó su mano sobre éste. Lo miró y le dijo que se acercara a él, que mirara el suelo también. 

― _ Herbivicus. _

Como aquella vez, no pudo evitar quedarse sin habla. Las plantas habían florecido incluso más rápido que la vez anterior.

―¡Vamos, inténtalo!

Así se habían conocido. Se habían hecho buenos amigos, y finalmente, tras unos largos años, una pareja. Parecía el final perfecto para una larga historia. 

Pero Bokuto no se conformaba sólo con eso, claro que no. Habían planeado una cena en el restaurante de Sawamura. Era un lugar en el que, si bien iba mucha gente, era más bien tranquila, nada que ver con ellos. Hablaron sobre el departamento que pensaban alquilar una vez que Kuroo rindiera sus últimos exámenes, y del apenas estrenado puesto de capitán del equipo de Bokuto. Las piezas de sus vidas parecían que encajarian de una vez por todas. 

A mitad de la velada, Bokuto se excusó para ir al baño. Abrió la cajita que tenía en su bolsillo y sonrió. Se alisó la ropa con la mano, y tras mirarse en el espejo un par de segundos, decidió que no podía salir con su otra mano vacía. Así que hizo aparecer un ramo de orquídeas blancas,   _con un poco de magia,_ y se dirigió al encuentro con su amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La orquídea de color blanco expresa un amor puro. Digno de Bokuto, ¿No creen?  
> Ahh~~~ Ya lo he dicho pero estoy muy feliz. Todo esto me hizo muy feliz, jaja. Este último capitulo... Se escribió prácticamente sólo. Sabía que quería incluir algún hechizo desde el principio, pero no me habia puesto a pensar en ello hasta que abrí el word esta tarde y dije "Bueno... ¿Que hago?"  
> Siento que conté las cosas que quería sin tener que pensar demasiado en todo, y eso definitivamente me gustó, jaja.   
> Unos datos de color simplemente porque puedo. El restaurante de Sawamura... Dudé mucho sobre si poner un nombre ahí. Pero al chico le gusta comer, así que simplemente diré que creo que cocina bien.   
> La lechuza que le entregó la carta a Bokuto era de la madre de Kuroo. Una mujer que podría o no tener algo que ver con la escuela. No es que esté implicando que ella es una profesora, por supuesto que no.   
> Kuroo salía a practicar magia porque no quería parecer débil frente a otros, siendo hijo de dos magos. Los constantes halagos de Bokuto le hicieron muy bien.   
> No pude quitarme la sonrisa de boba cuando escribía a Bokuto yendo al baño. Simplemente no podía, ni podré ahora cuando me vaya a dormir.   
> Creo que eso es todo, jaja.  
> ¡Fue un placer haber llegado hasta aquí con ustedes!  
> Sin más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.   
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
